Nupcias
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: "Pero tú estarás aquí junto a mí, si no es por voluntad, será por fuerza". (Sasuke x Gaara)


**=Nupcias=**

 **~SasuGaa~**

* * *

 **. . .**

 _«Promesas son promesas.»_

 **. . .**

* * *

En la radio sonaba una canción que Gaara conocía muy bien, así que subió el volumen y comenzó a tararear _"My December"_ mientras conducía por la autopista solitaria. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke, ataviado con ese nuevo traje negro que lo hacía ver tan elegante como si hubiera modelado para una revista. Su cabeza estaba gacha, sus ojos cerrados, su mente sumida en un sueño pacífico que le impedía percibir la música. Tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, por lo que Gaara no se preocupaba al aumentar la velocidad con toda libertad, enmarcando de vez en cuando una tenue sonrisa.

De vez en cuando, volteaba a ver al moreno. Siempre le había gustado ver su rostro cuando dormía, la manera en la que abría la boca para soltar aire y la suavidad de sus facciones. Se mordió el labio, tentado de plantarle un beso en la boca. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque un ruido escandaloso lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Recordó que estaba dentro de un auto, e iba a más de 80 kilómetros por hora con la música a todo volumen. Miró por el retrovisor, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se orilló a la esquina.

— ¿Algún problema, oficial? —preguntó el pelirrojo una vez bajó la ventana y el volumen de la música. El hombre escrutó al chico y al pelinegro que estaba en el lado del copiloto.

— ¿Está consciente de que excedió el límite de velocidad permitido? —Cuestionó al muchacho, el taheño asintió—. ¿Me permite su licencia?

Gaara, tan tranquilo como siempre había sido, buscó en la guantera su permiso y se lo tendió al policía, quien luego de revisarlo sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a anotar.

—Una multa por el exceso de velocidad y otra por el volumen de la música—anunció el hombre. Le extendió el papel a Gaara junto con su licencia y luego volvió a poner atención en el otro chico—. ¿Le pasa algo a su amigo?

—Una botella y media de whiskey, eso le pasó. Se quedó dormido nada más entró al auto—contestó escuetamente, como restándole importancia. El policía miró a Sasuke un momento más, seguramente esperando a que Gaara añadiera más información. El chico se encogió de hombros—. Mañana es su boda.

Esto último pareció ser suficiente para el hombre. Luego de echarle una mirada rápida al auto y verificar que todo estaba aparentemente en orden, dejó que Gaara continuara su marcha, no sin antes advertirle que debía respetar las reglas de tránsito si quería conservar su licencia. Gaara poco caso le hizo, aunque le dio las gracias. Minutos después, estaba como en el principio.

—Mi Sasuke—volteó el rostro para ver al moreno, que continuaba dormido. Sonrió levemente y con ternura para luego extender su mano hacia el mentón del otro—. No tengas nervios. Mañana a esta hora ya estaremos juntos…

ஐ

Le punzaba la cabeza cuando abrió los ojos. Se sentía mareado, y su vista todavía era borrosa. Parpadeó rápidamente hasta que entendió que las lucecillas blancas que veía eran las estrellas.

 _«¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estoy? »_

Estaba sentado, su cabeza recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Ya era de noche en aquel lugar, y se escuchaba el ruido del agua correr. Era un sonido relajante, eso sí, pero Sasuke no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Fue cuando notó la ligera presión en su hombro derecho que volteó a ver la cabeza pelirroja que descansaba junto a él.

— ¿Gaara? —mustió. Su voz estaba reseca por el alcohol. Carraspeó un poco e intentó llevar la mano al hombro del pelirrojo para despertarlo, ¡pero vaya sorpresa! No pudo. Algo no lo dejaba mover las manos—. Gaara, ¿qué es…? ¿Qué está pasando? —Miró a Gaara con preocupación, por fin había borrado todas las telarañas del sueño—. ¡Hey, Gaara! ¿¡Estás bien!?

El taheño se removió y levantó perezosamente el mentón. Sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con los negros de Sasuke.

—Ya despertaste—dijo, y luego se acercó a besarle los labios. Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba, aunque correspondió por un momento. Después, empezó a desesperarse.

—Gaara, ¿qué está pasando? —Se dio cuenta que el taheño no tenía esposadas las maños—. ¡Ayúdame a quitar las esposas!

No podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Se lastimaba cuando movía las manos, y si seguía así era seguro que se heriría la piel. Gaara no hacía nada, sólo se quedaba en su lugar mirándolo. ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era estar midiéndose el traje que usaría para su boda, para asegurarse que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Jamás en su vida había estado tan indeciso como en ese momento, mientras se miraba al espejo y pensaba que justo mañana, estaría frente al altar esperando por la llegada de Karin, quien seguramente lo miraría con ese brillo en los ojos hasta que ambos dieran el sí. No era que la chica no le agradara, sino que eso no era lo que quería. No lo quería con ella.

Él estaba por desvestirse cuando alguien tocó la puerta; era Gaara. Gaara dado por vencido, sonriendo con ligera amargura y diciéndole que no había problema.

 _«Anda, ve y sé feliz »_

Eso era lo que había dicho, sin embargo traía consigo una botella, y le pidió que la compartiera con él como para mostrarle que ya lo había superado.

Ahora estaba aquí, casi inmovilizado. Y las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, pero el Uchiha no quería creerlo. Se quedó quieto por fin, volvió a posar la mirada en el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Gaara estaba levantándose.

— ¿Yo? Nada, bueno, tú tomaste más de lo recomendado y te quedaste dormido, Uchiha.

— ¿Y por qué tengo las esposas?

Una sonrisa se curvó sobre los labios del taheño. Se inclinó para estar a la altura de Sasuke y acercó su rostro al del muchacho. Éste levantó una ceja a pesar de la cercanía, pero su manzana de adán subía y bajaba con cierto nerviosismo.

—Porque si no las tuvieras, no cumplirías tu promesa—Gaara hablaba con voz suave, su aliento chocaba con el rostro de Sasuke, pero él estaba demasiado pasmado para darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle; olía a menta.

— ¿Qué promesa? —quiso saber, y volvió a mover las manos rápidamente, a ver si rompía las leyes de la física y se liberaba—. ¡Quítame esto! Mañana…

—Mañana—interrumpió Gaara. Se levantó y dio la media vuelta para irse a sentar bajo el árbol que estaba frente al moreno—. Te pido que taches eso en tu agenda, pues ya no estarás para cumplirla.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron, con duda. Ya había hecho muchas preguntas y no había obtenido las suficientes respuestas; seguiría intentando.

—Explícame lo que está pasando—pidió lo más tranquilo que pudo. Sabía que si le gritaba, Gaara también lo haría y no llegarían a nada.

Había dejado de intentar sacar las manos de las esposas, con respiraciones entrecortadas mantenía contacto visual con el pelirrojo.

Sabaku se mantuvo callado por varios segundos, Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quería gritarle, obligarlo a quitarle las malditas esposas, pero sabía que Gaara no era de los que se dejaban mandar.

El de cabello rojo suspiró.

— ¿Qué epitafio sería el más adecuado para ti? —se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensando. Miraba a las estrellas como si ellas le fueran a susurrar la respuesta—. Creo que debería decir: _"Aquí yace Sasuke Uchiha, el imbécil más mentiroso del mundo"._

Sasuke se mordió el labio y abrió la boca para defenderse, sin embargo no supo qué decir. Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló:

—Gaara… ¿qué demonios quieres?

Los ojos de Gaara se clavaron en él como una aguja hendiéndose en carne.

—Simplemente que aceptes que nunca fuiste el más sincero.

Simple y claro. Pero Sasuke no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo por largo rato, tal vez preguntándose la razón por la que Gaara había perdido la cabeza, o quizá pensando en cómo zafarse de ésta.

El pelirrojo, al ver que el moreno no decía nada, se levantó de improvisto, apretando los puños tan fuerte como para herirse las palmas.

— ¿¡Es tan difícil!? —gritó, desesperado. Sus labios temblaban al igual que el iris dentro de sus ojos—. ¡Por un demonio, Sasuke! ¡Dilo! Repite cada una de tus estúpidas mentiras, dime que me amas y que estaremos juntos hasta el final—Tomó aire—. Me lo prometiste, ¿no? ¡Pero pensaste que era mejor idea complacer al mundo y casarte con ella!

Había muchas cosas en los ojos de Gaara. Para empezar, la histeria que también se reflejaba en sus ojos, dolor y… ¿esperanza? Sasuke no podía saberlo con certeza, pero había cierto brillo en ellos. Desvió la mirada del taheño, haciendo una mueca.

—Sabes que no podía decirle que no—contestó con simpleza.

—Mentira, Sasuke. Sí podías.

Sasuke se mordió el labio.

— ¿Y luego qué? Si le hubiese dicho que no, de todas maneras tú y yo no llegaríamos a nada. ¿No lo entiendes? Si no es Karin, será otra, pero no tú, Gaara. No podemos estar juntos.

Gaara hizo una mueca de dolor. Sasuke sabía que esa expresión gracias al dolor de su corazón romperse. Ya la había visto muchas veces.

Las manos del chico temblaban, una capa de sudor había cubierto ya su pálida piel. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto, y el Uchiha estaba preparado para ello… Sin embargo, Gaara no lloró. Al contrario, una suave sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Pero sí vamos a estar juntos, porque tú me lo prometiste—dijo. Su tono ahora era suave, casi arrullador—. Promesas son promesas, Sasuke.

—Para de jugar, ¿quieres? —pidió el otro. Odiaba la sensación de estar indefenso, no podía mover las manos, y sabía que agitarse de nada serviría. Trató de buscar la llave de las esposas en Gaara, en su cuello, sus muñecas… Tal vez estaba en sus bolsillos, no podía saberlo. Lo necesitaba más cerca—. Escucha, lo siento. No tenía opción. Si por mí fuera no me casaría con ella, ni con ninguna otra mujer, pero… Ya sabes cómo nos vería la gente, además mi padre comenzaba a sospechar de nosotros.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio. Tragó saliva y se acercó al moreno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sentado frente a él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó el pelirrojo, recorriendo con sus ojos cada centímetro del rostro de Sasuke.

—Sí—contestó el moreno, y a pesar de todo, había sido sincero—. Te amo.

Gaara sonrió complacido. El mismo brillo de antes había adornado sus ojos; se veía feliz.

—Entonces no hay problema. Si vas a ser un mentiroso, lo serás con ella, no conmigo.

Y dicho esto, le levantó y se alejó. Sasuke tuvo pánico al verlo desaparecer entre los árboles.

ஐ

Apareció nuevamente, y llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de novia.

Sasuke tragó saliva al verlo. Parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. El vestido blanco era largo y ampón, con bonitos encajes en los bordes. No tenía mangas, y el corsé se ajustaba perfectamente al torso de Gaara. No importaba que faltaran los pechos, él podría hacerse pasar por una mujer de no ser por el corte de cabello. Sasuke incluso pudo ver, a través del velo, que Gaara se había puesto rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Te gusta? Era de mi madre—preguntó el taheño. El moreno pensó que se veía algo incómodo en el vestido, aunque si era verdad, Gaara no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. Así nos deshacemos de los prejuicios de tu padre, y de los demás.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero le contestó con la mirada. Era evidente que jamás en su vida se había imaginado a Gaara vestido de novia, como si fuera una mujer. Y le gustaba, claro que sí. Podría desarrollar un fetiche por él. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, le fascinaba Gaara independientemente de la ropa que usara.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta acá?

A veces, al Uchiha le gustaría tener el coraje suficiente para decirle a su padre que era… Bueno, que estaba interesado en otro chico y no en el montón de pretendientes que Fugaku le presentaba cada año. Sin embargo, cada vez que abría la boca se imaginaba la mueca de vergüenza que haría su familia, y entonces se echaba para atrás.

Le había prometido a Gaara que algún día le diría la verdad a su familia y estarían juntos. Pero su reputación parecía ser más importante, a pesar de todo. No se había puesto a pensar del daño que le causaría al frágil corazón de Gaara.

—Gaara…—susurró. Los labios del taheño ya habían reclamado los suyos.

Él no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder. No perdía nada, total estaba inmovilizado y seguramente no había nadie cerca. Así que mordió los labios de Gaara e inundó su boca con la lengua.

Las manos de Sabaku fueron detrás del cuello del Uchiha, y también se juntaron más los cuerpos. Eran novio y novia, sentados en el pasto de algún prado y compartiendo un dulce beso (aquél sería el escenario perfecto de alguna película romántica).

—Gaara…—repitió el moreno—. Ya. Ya basta. Suéltame.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso. Sasuke ladeó el rostro para deshacerse del beso. Era suficiente. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en seguirle el juego? Lo que fuera que tuviera en mente el menor no lo haría cambiar de decisión. Iba a casarse mañana y punto.

Sin embargo, Gaara frunció el ceño ante la acción del otro (¡cómo no!) y volvió a tomarlo del mentón, esta vez más violentamente, y siguió besándolo.

Sasuke no tuvo opción. No tuvo opción por más que quisiera encontrar una forma de zafarse incluso si tenía que amputarse las manos, porque Gaara se alzó el vestido y desabrochó la bragueta de Sasuke para penetrarse de una sola estocada. Rápido y práctico. Comenzó a gemir mientras el otro intentaba tragarse esos sonidos.

Gaara subía y bajaba, su boca estaba abierta, su rostro compitiendo con el color de su cabello. Sasuke no podía reprimir las reacciones de su cuerpo, se sentía más indefenso que nunca, y las manos le empezaban a doler de tanto que intentaba zafarse.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Sasuke no pudo reprimir ese grito de placer. Y gracias al alcohol y el cansancio de ser (teóricamente) violado, se quedó dormido.

ஐ

— ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?

Escuchó a través del sueño su voz. Parpadeó rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de alguien, y el ruido del agua correr era muy fuerte.

Se incorporó, y no le fue sorpresa toparse con el rostro de Gaara.

—Todos conocen esa leyenda—contestó, con la voz ligeramente adormilada. Se sobó el puente de la nariz y, ¡vaya sorpresa! Sus manos estaban libres.

—La repetiré para ti—dijo el pelirrojo. Decidió que no le gustaba el velo de novia, así que se lo quitó y lo dejó a su lado—. En este mundo hay personas que están predestinadas a conocerse en un lugar y momento determinado, ya lo sabes, son almas gemelas. Y están unidas por un hilo rojo amarrado al meñique o tobillo en algunas ocasiones—se detuvo un momento, como tomando aire. Luego volvió su rostro a Sasuke—. Personalmente lo prefiero amarrado al tobillo, no sé tú.

Entonces, movió los pies, y el pie de Sasuke siguió al del taheño como si estuviese unido a él. Fue cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de los pies le colgaban, y debajo de ellos estaba el río que tanto había escuchado. Además (y quizá más importante), en su tobillo había un cordón rojo, bien amarrado, que se unía al tobillo de Gaara, justo como decía la leyenda.

Tragó saliva. El miedo brilló en sus ojos, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Gaara se acercó a su oído. Su voz era aterciopelada.

—Vas a estar siempre junto a mí—le dijo—. Promesas son promesas.

Y cayeron. Novio y novia. Por muy desquiciado que cualquiera lo viera, eso era lo correcto. Él se lo había prometido, y si no lo cumplía por voluntad, sería por fuerza.


End file.
